Little Red
by Cian De Artemisa
Summary: Shanks the cabin boy of the Roger Pirates was not always Shanks. He used to be someone else until an accident transported him from The Burrow into the streets of Loguetown. Gol D. Rogers found him adopted him and raised him as his own, but the Weasley's have finally found their missing son and they want him back. Not that Shanks wants to go back, but nobody ever asked his opinion.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing not One Piece not Harry Potter. If I did certain character would be way more appreciated and Blackbeard wouldn't exist.

Chapter 1

_Roger looked on helpless to act as the strange men took a hold of his son. It was ten of them and on any other day his crew could have taken them, but something about these men was unnatural. It wasn't the dresses seeing as Roger's navigator loved wearing them (and at times buying some for his fellow crew members), no it was something else. Whatever beam that came from the stick and hit him was, it had completely immobilized him. Roger couldn't speak or move and he was completely at their mercy. Now these people with their boring ugly dresses were taking his son away. He silently begged his boy to run, to save himself. But he knew that damn look on the red-heads face and no words were needed to convey how running wasn't even in the realm of possibility for the boy. As tears swam in those blue-blue eyes Roger couldn't help but damn his sons pigheaded loyalty._

Gol D. Roger woke up from his nightmare covered in sweat with echos of his son exchanging his life for Roger's freedom.

"_Stop. Please, just stop. I'll do it. I'll go with you. Just please, please don't hurt them"_

His son, his boy. The little redheaded urchin who'd tried to shank him the first time they met, hence his name. They'd been together for almost five years and not once had Rogers called Shanks son, it was always brat or he little cabin boy and now his son was gone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rayleigh looked at his captains quarters and sighed. _This had not been in his job description dammit._ It had been a week since the men in dresses had stolen Shanks. They had been stupid and overconfident so sure of their prowess and it had cost them. Those bastards hadn't seemed strong at all their haki all but none existent, for fuck's sakes he'd seen Marine recruits from the East Blue with stronger presences. East. Blue. These people had felt oh so very weak they had barely even registered and now Shanks was gone.

Shanks was gone and his captain was a gods damned mess,not that he or the crew fared any better. Roger hadn't come out of his quarters this whole time and nothing Rayleigh did was working. The whole crew was coming undone and Roger's didn't give a damn too busy moping around, but soon the anger would hit and then may the gods have mercy the poor bastards. Rayleigh almost pitied them. Almost. Remembering the look on Shanks face as they took him away, his screams for help quelled any pity Rayleigh might have felt.

Rayleigh knew there was probably only one person who could take Roger out of his funk, but he had hoped Roger recovered before bringing her in. If Roger on a warpath was bad he didn't want to be within a 100 mile radius when Rouge was told about her son being kidnapped, and he was the poor bastard that had to deliver the news. Why oh why did he have to follow Roger, damn him and his stupid charisma.

Rayleigh sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, He squared his shoulder and marched toward the navigation room that housed their den-den moshi. He refused to look around he could feel the pity emitting from the men, sometimes he hated how sharp his observation haki was. As he entered the room Rayleigh gave a prayer to a god he had long since stopped believing in and kicked everyone else out- the more targets Rouge had to vent on caused her anger levels to exponentially increase.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rouge was getting worried, it had been a little over a week since she'd heard from her boys, and she knew Roger wouldn't purposely worry her they had a deal dammit. They had shared custody of Shanks (well maybe not in a legal sense) and if that rather bastard irresponsible fuck was trying to renege on it Rouge would rain sulfur and brimstone down on his pretty little head and then take back her kid. As the hours crawled by and no calls came in Rouge felt her anxiety skyrocket, but she planned for the worst. She was so close to stealing a ship and going to check on them and if her son was hurt she'd take her recompense from Roger's hide. Unfortunately, she couldn't just up and leave whenever she damn well pleased anymore, as second in command in the fledgling Revolutionary Army she had responsibilities she couldn't just ignore. But Roger had better pray the Seas have mercy on his soul because when she got her hands on him she sure as hell wouldn't.

As she was pacing around her den-den rang and she felt a moment of inexplicable fear before she shook it away and answered.

"Ya listen here ya son offa bitch you'd best have a damn good explanation for me Gol D. Rogers or so-", she growled out

"Uh, ummm yeah uh. It's-uh That is to say I-uh I'm-uh not-not uh-Roger, uh-umm the uh-thing is Red I-uh I-I meant to call earlier, yeah but I-uh...couldn't. Not because I-uh was uh avoiding you or anything I-uh. Anywho I, okay okay, umm I need you to listen okay and uh I-I umm okay I'm begging you to stay calm yeah? Now, and th-this is uh just a ummm suggestion but uh you're going to want to be sitting down before I explain" interrupted Rayleigh

Rouge glared at her moshi hoping it wasn't lost in translation and Ray could see how unimpressed she was with him.

"Imma have ta clue you in on a itsy bitsy lil' secret Ray-ray 1. Beatin 'round the bush helps all a jack-shit and it only pisses me off. B. Ain't none of what you just said reassuring. So just do ya'self a favor and spit it the fuck out 'fore I find a way ta reach through the fucking moshi and yank your fucking entrails through your fucking eyeballs mmm-kay." Rouge finished with the sweetest smile she could muster.

_Mphm pure raw unadulterated fear, her favorite look on a man_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_A.N. # 1 so I know I should be working on Tess but I got a new plot bunny stuck in my head and so here we are_

_A.N. # 2 Can y'all guess who Little Red is?_

_A.N. # 3 The rating is mainly cause of Rouge tbh._


	2. Chapter 2

Rouge stared at the moshi, not believing what she had heard.

"Repeat that for me, won't cha Ray?", she asked in a much too calm voice.

Her mind going a million miles a second, trying to understand. Her son, her baby that she'd trusted Roger and his crew to take care of was gone. Her baby had sacrificed himself, for the sake of the stupid idiots that were supposed to be protecting him.

_Someone is gonna die._

"They came out of nowhere men armed with nothing but sticks just popped into existence on board the Oro. We had maybe a split second warning but we- DAMMIT!"

Rouge could feel the anger and self-hatred in Rayleigh's voice. She could see the desperation and tears on the moshi's face and somehow that is what reigned her anger in. Oh she was still angry as all hell just not at the Roger Pirates.

"They felt so weak, Red. I've seen plants with more haki than them. I- I-" Rayleigh choked off with a repressed sob.

Rouge along with the rest of the world often painted pirates with the same brush. She forgot of those that valued nakama above all else- those like the Roger Pirates or the budding Whitebeard Pirates. She knew how much all the Roger Pirates valued her son, here was one of the Marines biggest boogeymen sobbing over an eleven year old boy.

"There's is no excuse I can give you Red. I- FUCK! Fucking fuck. Red I-"

Whatever Ray as going to say was lost in his sobs and Rouge was content to wait him out until she heard things breaking and the sound of a bone snapping. That's when she realized Ray hadn't had time to mourn, digest, or break he hadn't had time to do anything but keep the Roger Pirates from spiraling and it was now taking its toll on him.

"Ray. Darlin'. I need yah ta breath, 'kay? Listen ta me. Rayleigh breath wi' me darlin'. In...Out...In...Out...In...Out. That's it darlin' keep on breathin' kay." Rouge soothed as best she could.

She could see the tension ease off of the moshi as her words began to take hold, she was scared of setting Ray off again without being their to physically help him incase it became necessary, but she knew that Rayleigh needed to get this off his chest because it was all too much for him to carry. And knowing Roger as she did she knew that he'd probably locked himself away somewhere and cut off all contact with the outside world.

She understood why he did it. Partially so because in his rage his conqueror's haki would get out of hand and not even his crew would be spared, but it was also because he couldn't cope being out and about the Oro while Shanks wasn't there. So his solution had been to lock himself away and go away inside.

Rouge knew what she needed to do, but it wasn't necessarily what she wanted to do. She'd have to leave Dragon and their budding revolutionary army to go and solve this. She knew that if she asked Dragon wold put all his resources into helping her. Hell she could ask Garp and he'd drop everything to help as well. Her old commander still after her to rejoin the Marines and gallivant around with him and join in on his justice crusade against pirates and all sorts of scum.

Unfortunately the only the only scum she wanted to bring to justice where the assholes Garp was duty bound to protect. But she had more important things to focus on right now.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rayleigh knew he was freaking out, knew it as he threw a chair and then a table. As he kicked and punched but it felt as if it was another him. It was like he was watching himself do these things but couldn't stop himself. Shattering his ulna had helped the pain had cleared his mind for a fraction of a second.

It hadn't be enough.

But the pain helped Rouge's voice pierce through the fog in his mind.

"-...Listen ta me. Rayleigh breath wi' me darlin'. In...Out...In...Out...In...Out. That's it darlin' keep on breathin' kay."

That's what had brought him back. Rouge's voice so soft and caring, like when she talked to Shanks after a nightmare. Rayleigh couldn't remember a time when anyone had spoken to him like that.

His anger fled and all that remained was a bone deep exhaustion. He couldn't remember the last time he ate or slept for that matter.

"I'm tired Red. I'm so tired." he cried.

The tears wouldn't stop. He was afraid they never would.

"They'll stop Ray. I swear ta ya they will. I needcha ta do something for me Ray. Can ya do it for me darling?"

"Yeah", Ray heard himself answer. But that voice didn't sound like his. It was tired and meek and Ray knew that if he'd heard it from anybody in the crew he would be freaking out- he just didn't have the energy to freak out right now.

"I need yah ta gimme yer coordinates, and after that I need yah ta get ta the med-bay and check yourself in. Okay? Yah need ta stay there and listen to Doc til I get there. No funny business yah hear?"

Ray didn't know if he could do that. The crew was depending on him, how could he support them and keep them together if he was in the med-bay. On the other hand this was the only thing Red was asking from him.

"Okay, Red. I'll wait for you in the med-bay" Ray said and then hung up the moshi to do as he was told.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dragon wasn't spying on anyone okay?

He just happened to feel Rouge haki go haywire and he was going to calm her down before she went on a warpath. When she was angry enough she was liable to go berserk, he'd seen it happen once and not even Garp had been able to stop her.

Dragon had been ready to intervene when he'd heard what Rouge was saying. Whoever she was talking with was having a panic attack and she was talking them down, Dragon bursting in there would only make things worse.

And so he waited.

He waited until the conversation was over and the moshi was hung, but as he was going to walk away he heard something he'd never heard before.

Rogue was crying.


End file.
